伤害反射
Damage reflection causes a portion on the damage dealt to a target to also be taken by the attacker. Reflect cares about the damage taken after mitigation, not the amount of life removed. The offensive stats of the character can affect whether you take reflected damage (accuracy, Block Chance Reduction, etc), but cannot affect the value of the damage if the character do (penetration, ignoring resistance, damage modifiers, etc). Sources Monster affixes :Rare monsters can receive an monster prefix that gives the monster damage reflection, there is one prefix that reflects physical damage and another that reflects elemental damage. Map modifiers :Some Map modifiers give all monsters in that map a damage reflection, either physical or elemental. Items :Damage Reflection can be personally acquired by a Damage Return Item affix seen almost exclusively on Shields. Summoner type players that use Necromantic Aegis should consider using a Shield with a high amount of damage reflection for additional synergy as this effect spreads to all Minions. reflect 20% of physical damage to attacker. Skills :There is currently one Reflect Damage Skill: , which occurs upon Blocking with a Shield. The dangers of damage reflection Reflection can be one of the most dangerous effects to encounter at high levels, especially for players focused on high damage output. A fast moving rare monster that appears quickly from off the screen can cause a large spike of damage to the player if hit by those high damage attacks or spells. Players must also be careful with skills that have a long duration (such as supported by and ), as once cast, they cannot be cancelled if a source of reflection appears. Long-range attacks and spells can also be dangerous, as stray arrows and spells might hit a reflecting rare monster, causing a large amount of damage to the player. Even monsters that are much lower level than the player and would normally pose no threat can prove deadly if affected by reflection, since the reflection is based on the player's damage output, not the monster's damage. Reflection can sometimes be difficult to spot, especially in the heat of battle when the aura can be obscured by various skill effects, and other auras. Reflected damage cannot cause status ailments or stun. Block Chance Reduction will lower the characters block chance as well. * Reflected damage is reduced by the attacker's Armour and resistances. For instance if a player with 75% lightning resistance deals 100 lightning damage to a monster with 20% elemental damage reflection, the player will only take 5 of the reflected 20 lightning damage. * If the reflected damage is attack damage, it can be evaded. It uses your own accuracy rating. * Damage dealt by a player's totems, traps, mines, and minions will be reflected back to the totem/trap/mine/minion, not the player. * A rare monster with a reflection aura can be converted, giving the player and the player's allies the benefits of the aura instead of the surrounding monsters. * Having at least one skill that deals primarily physical damage can be useful for killing monsters with elemental damage reflection, and vice versa. * Damage from damage over time effects such as burning is not reflected. * Sufficient amounts of Life Leech can lessen or completely counteract the damage from reflection. Reflect and Vaal Pact Leech is processed before reflect damage. Therefore the order of operations is: Hit enemy -> Leech (Instantly) -> Reflect damage Version history * Damage reflection mods on rare monsters are no longer auras. * Both physical and elemental damage reflection from monster auras have been reduced from 15% to 14% reflection. |} References }} Category:Damage